


How?

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Bromance, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: I've been putting this to the side for awhile so why not?
Relationships: Branch/lownote jones
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Lownote didn't know what to expect when he came to pop troll village but he wasn't on of them. The little blue troll just behind the Queen stood as tall as he could with a shy smile. His skin grabbed his attention and just refused to let it go. Bright baby blue skin with a few scars here and there. Bright brilliant ultra violet hair sprouted from his head. Shaking off his shock when he saw him he made his entrance. Prince C greeted him with a fist bump as he couldn't help but look back at him as he approached him. Bright and intelligent eyes looked up to him with great interest. 

"You must be... Lownote jones!" Poppy squealed in excitement as she shook his hand. 

"You got that right Baby~" lownote couldn't help but grab the attention from the crowd.

They all let out their awes as they heard his voice. 

"How do you make everything sound so.... Cool?" A little troll asked from the crowd. 

"It's because I have loooong vocal cords that vibrate across the glands of my throat~" He explained only for a hush to fall amongst the crowd.

"Okay.... That was all gross but sounded so cool!" The troll said as he chuckled from their response.

He didn't go to medical school for nothing! Lownote chuckled as he a walked across the stage. He came across the stage to blue jem as they stood to the side. Seemingly the only one who didn't huddle or crowd him.

"Hello lownote! My name is Branch and I and Queen Poppy will be showing you around!" Lownote smiled as their sweet voice dripped into his memory. 

"Good, I'm looking forward to it~ " Lownote purred to the troll with a smile.

To his surprise and joy they smiled adorably and blushed at his voice. 

"Great! I heard allot about you from Cooper and Darnell! I actually wanted to personally get to know you!" Branch said with a smile as he stepped over to the side so he could stand with the other delegates.

Lownote chuckled with a smile as he walked by the troll. So that was the infamous Branch that he had heard so much about. Darnell and Cooper would never stop talking about him. Darnell was inspired by Branch and actually based a character on him. Darnell created video games in his spare time but the one he had based on Branch was already a huge hit. He watched the little blue troll closely as he turned away. 

"He was to cute~"


	2. Bonding

".....And this is a what?"

Lownote held the small creature in his arms carefully as Branch chuckled.

"It's a love fluff! It has the softest fur in all the forest!" Branch ran his hands through the fluff gently. 

Lownote gave it a go as well to smile in delight of the creature. The fur was incredibly soft and amazingly comfy. Once he was introduced to the other delegates they went off. First activity up was an ice cream buffet but there were some issues. One was that lownote wasn't a big fan of ice cream the cold treat felt like needles in his mouth. Synth never had ice cream before so that was knew for him. And Val just seemed disinterested. The second issue was when a few love fluffs hopped in. Lownote had no idea what the frick those things were and allot of things ran through his head. What if it was rabid? Were they hostile? What even were they? Branch caught his confusion and fear and quickly stepped in. 

"Love fluffs are docile even when wild, that's one of the reasons as why there good pets or domestic helpers. We use not just their fur for clothes but their emotional animals that are often in children hospitals." Branch spoke in a matter of fact tone as one hoped into his lap.

Lownote on a low note kinda was jealous of the little ball of fluff as they were petted by Branch. 

"Boring! What else can they do?" Val groaned as she poked one.

".....well not much really... Oh! There probably the most durable creatures and can grow to gigantic size!" Branch said happily 

"How big?" Val asked with a groan and a raised brow. 

The question was answered when Branch disappeared in a yellow mass of fur. 

"Does that answer your question?" Somewhere Branch screamed slightly muffled by his captor. 

Lownote and Val couldn't help but laugh out loudly as Branch emerged from the thick fur. 

"Wait yall straight up eat flowers?" Holly said as Branch munched on a mouthful. 

"Some flowers but not usually.... Flowers are a used as a common remedy to small things." Branch said after he gulped down his mouthful. 

This grabbed Lownotes attention as he looked at the Flowers abit closer. Branch had eaten a yellow one that looked like a bell. They were currently at a herb garden or a pharmacy in pop troll terms. The garden had stands, rows, and hanging plants. Their were stands and counters with vendor's to witch branch bought the flowers. Branch held out a purple one to Lownote with a sheepishly smile as he offered it. 

"This is a purple! We use these usually for stomach aches or viruses but they are favored for their taste!" Branch said as he explained holding it out for him.

Lownote gingerly took it and examined it before biting off the head off. As he chewed at first it was like a bitter salad. Then as he went on about chewing he became more like a paste to witch became sweater. 

"W-wait! Hold up! hold up! Don't you dare say another joke till I find the instructions!" Branch exclaimed through his fit of laughter as he searched through the mess. 

As the day went by lownote will say that he's had a blast getting to know branch. As of now they were all trying to get accommodated to hit the hay. However they ran into a problem as of earlier today. He and Holly couldn't sleep due to their bodies. So branch came in to solve the problem. He was currently helping them by simply building them a bigger bed. As he worked lownote distracted him with a few of his best jokes. Lownote loved his laugh as it was contagious as it was sweet. He wasn't planning on actually shutting up until branch bent over looking for it. Branch was on his hands and knees as he looked around under the mess. A blush couldn't help but form in his cheeks as Branch searched. But that all changed in a matter of seconds.


	3. Stuck like Glue

Branch coughed up a lung as he was pressed to the ground. Surrounded by dust and a crushing darkness he let his hair glow to life. Just an inch away from his face he was met a sight that had him blushing. Lownote and Branch staid silent for a moment as a blush grew on both their faces. That's when branch realized that the mass pushing him onto the floor was none tother than the funk troll. As he illuminated the space further branch took in there surrounding area. There was nothing but debris all around them and over them. The entire house had came down but to what? But more importantly how were they supposed to get out of here? 

Lownote was absolutely freaking out right now as he realized after a moment their position. He had threw himself onto branch as the roof came down. But now he was splayed all over the little troll pinning him down. His neck curled slightly giving him full view of branch's face. He groaned however when he felt his nerves catch up to him. A dull wave of pain crashed down on him as heavy as the debris. His groan got branch's full attention as the troll reached for him. 

"Lownote! Are you okay? Imma get us out don't worry!" Branch said hurriedly as his hair came to life. 

Lownote watched as each strand flew this way and that as they lifted the debris. The soft yet steady fibers freed them as they pushed the debris this way and that. Lownote staggered up to fully stand as he looked around. Branch stood up beside him to only look around. 

Branch let him stay the night at his bunker. The place was big and expertly built and designed. Every little corner had a surprise hidden from the world. He and the other delegates were sleeping soundly in his guest bedrooms. Well he hoped they were at least as he laid awake in the bed. He couldn't sleep not after all of that, a whole building fell on them! Was he supposed to just shake that off? He sighed as he reached into his fur... His eye's widen however as he realized they weren't there. His snugalug was not with him! He stood up quickly and went to the door. Out in the hallway he then noticed only one door cracked opened. 

The snugalug to Lownotes horror was on Branch's bed as the troll slept. Next to him a bunch of lavender on the nightstand were bundled up unevenly. Lownote walked up to the bed to grab his snugalug as soon as possible. The pet cooed as it then proceeded to rub it's cheek against Branch. 

"Wha! No! No come here!" Lownote whispered to the adorable critter. 

The creature let out a warble as they then cuddle against Branch. Lownote blushed slightly taking in Branch's sleeping form. He then noticed that unlike before his hair was down? Soon blue eyes woke up to a start as the critter sneezed. Branch first saw the critter as it looked up at him. He sat up in bed tiredly sitting up looking at it. That's when he saw lownote when the cover fell off him. Lownote blushed as he took in the new sight. Branch was wearing a white over sized shirt that fell off his shoulders. His pet giggled in glee as they both blushed at the sight of each other. 

"Im so sorry! My pet wandered in here im so sorry!" Lownote quickly grabbed the critter and dashed through the door.


	4. Roommate's

Lownote watched the stage focusing on the blue gem beside the Queen of pink. He felt his chest flutter as he watched him yawn beside the Queen. He seemed tired up there ready to fall asleep in seconds. He had bags under his eyes that were as clear as day as he let Poppy talk. Before lownote knew it he was chuckling as he watched it rain paper. He grabbed one as it slowly fell to the ground and held it up. The pink card spelled Smidge in bright letters across the slip. Looks like he got himself a new roommate. He then thought back to his sister's however with the situation. He could only imagine how they'll handle being separated. That's when a squealing microphone got his attention. 

"Sorry! Sorry.... To anyone who is uncomfortable with living with a stranger, or are being separated please come see me and Guy Diamond at the help booth." A nervous bundle of adorable called on stage holding upa clipboard. 

Lownote smiled resting easy seeing him up there when he felt a poke. 

Lownote was laughing with smidge as they left her pod after he settled in. They got along well but he got some questions he was hoping to ask her.

"So Smidge..... Can you tell me more about Branch?" Lownote asked her curious beside her.

However that all changed when he saw the look on her face. She looked at him with a smug grin and knowing eyes as she giggled. 

"Well lover boy what do yo wanna know? He's single~." Smidge purred leaving a flushed lownote jones. 

Lownote was simply checking on his sister's when he saw Branch. They were in an emergency dormitory that was built for emergency evacuation. It wasn't big enough for everyone so some trolls were in various other housing units. Branch saw him to his delight as he tried to play it cool as he came. 

"Hey lownote....." Branch yawned tiredly yet with content as he rubbed his eye's. 

"If I didn't know better I would say being that gorgeous is what got ya so tired." Lownote purred as he tossed the flirt to the little troll. 

"*yawns* then you must be exhausted then..." Branch said back to tired to think about what he said. 

Lownote however was wide awake to hear it as his sister's. They all looked at each other in shock when Branch fully processed what he said. It was to late as he tried to take it back when lownotes blush became noticeable. R&B just smiled at the scene at each other as they watched the two. 

"OMG Lownote im so sorry!-" Branch was the first to snap out of it.

"What! No! No need to apologize!" Lownote said as his sisters started cracking up.

The one time their brother needed his cool he completely lost it over one compliment.


	5. Flirt attempt

Lownote blushed as he looked across the room at Branch. The little blue troll was talking with his friends that morning. After the failure of a flirt the day prior he planned to do it right this time. After a quick breathe he put a smile on his face. Trolls casted a glance to watch as he walked across the room. They were currently finishing up a meeting that morning. The delegates watched eagerly waiting for it. 

"Morning Sunshine~ how's the best troll in the world doing?" His voice purred through the air as he spoke. 

Lownote smiled in victory at Branch's reaction. A bright violet blush bloomed across his face. His adorable eyes went wide at it. 

"W-well I-i" Branch stuttered as he clasped his hands on his face. 

Lownote smiled only to have celebrated to early. 

"I don't know! How are you today Lownote?" Branch panicked spewing out his words. 

Lownote couldn't do anything but stand there as he took it in. Branch blushed impossibly brighter as he made a dash for it.

Lownote smiled as he worked his way back up to Branch. Branch just broken free from a swarm of trolls. Branch had some fans.... He escorted Branch further into the market with a smile. 

"I really don't see why people started to see an interest in me...." Branch said with a sigh as they lost the group.

"How could they not with how bright you shine?" Lownote had a voice that sung as it hit everyone's ears. 

He smirked seeing Branch blush and his ear twitch. 

"Must be why they left then because your blinding...." Branch whispered without realizing it. 

Lownote blew more than a gasket as he blushed without a word. Branch then realized he had done it again. After the episode Branch treated Lownote to a smoothie. 

Lownote got ready to strike as he hyped himself up. He wasn't use to people actually responding back! Most of the time if he ever flirted or complimented anyone the opposite happened! They would usually sway under a trance as he spoke. It was quite frustrating actually having no one take you serious at anything. And whenever someone tried to compliment him they got nervous and backed down. Branch was different and it truly showed. With a smile of confidence he went in for another swing. 

"Excuse me but have you seen the most beautiful troll around here?" Lownote whispered in a hushed tone gently to him.

Branch was caught in shock with a blush like no other. Then out of nowhere a little grin came on his face. With averting eye's and a flick of his ears Branch spoke. 

"Well I believe im looking right at them..." Branch said gaining the confidence to look him in the eye's. 

The word's for once was clearly intended as they were spoken. The honesty that covered them knocked him to the ground. Yet the sincerity in the voice and dripping sweetness made him melt. Lownote was left bam boozled as he stood. His nose started bleeding at some point as he racked his brain to say something. 

"Oh My God! Lownote! Lownote are you okay?" Branch grabbed his face with both hands. 

Last thing he saw was a blushing fave with eye's than glowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Lownote woke up in a hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. The doctor came in not a second later to see him awake. 

"Well lownote you had suffered from a cute attack. Don't worry it's more common than you think! You passed out roughly two hours ago but nevertheless you'll be fine." The doctor read off the clipboard as a nurse came in. 

She allowed his sister's to come in and rush to his bed side. 

"Jones! You nearly had us sick! All we hear from Branch over the phone is crying and an ambulance!" His sister's cried as they looked at him worried.

He could only blush in embarrassment as to what lead him here. Branch apparently was so cute it caused him to faint... He wasn't about to tell them that though. Suddenly a blue blur showed up into the room.

"Branch!" 

"Lownote!" Branch cried out racing over to his bedside. 

The little blue troll was holding a gift from no doubt the hospital gift shop. He gave him the suff bear as he looked ready to cry. 

"Out of no where you fainted! He kept bleeding from your nose-!" Branch was interrupted from his rant when a nurse came in. 

They called branch out for something as lownote looked to his sister's. They had pieced the puzzle together and gave him a look. 

"Branch put you in the hospital with a smile?~" They both purred with silly smiles and knowing eye's. 

Lownote flushed but didn't say anything in embarrassment. If they were in his position they would have too...

Lownote was discharged from the hospital and back on his groove. Word got out and now everyone was curious. He was getting stopped 24/7 and asked about it. It was only when Branch had rejoined him did people start to get it. 

"Lownote are you sure you should be out already? You've just got out of the hospital...." Branch said as he walked with him in concern. 

With Branch beside him it was like a repellent against most. The trolls came in small flocks and didn't last long. Branch truly was something else.... 

"Don't you worry sweet heart~ Your love is the best medicine after all~" lownote couldn't help but slip in the flirt. 

He was waiting for a rebuttal of some kind. His flirt used against him in any way to send him back to cloud 9. But it never came all that happened was his wish come true. Branch was speechless for once with the biggest blush. Lownote chuckled in response as to hide the sense of victory that finally had arrived.

He didn't notice that the trolls who had heard began to whisper. Nor the fact the angry glares that were shot toward them.... The angry glares that were shot at branch.


	7. Distance

Lownote looked around the meeting in vain as he looked for him. Branch was almost never late for anything! Poppy seemed nervous about it as well as she went on. Her phone rung three times that meeting only for her to eventually put her phone on silent. It was unnerving to know Branch was late to something as important as this. 

"Ummm.... Branch was supposed to show us about the blueprints? Were is he?" Dante spoke up about the blue troll missing. 

Poppy sighed in defeat and picked up her phone. The delegates watched as her eye's widen in shock. 

"Oh! Branch had been trying to call me!" Poppy said shock as she dialed his number. 

Poppy held the phone to her ear as she waited for a response. She groaned in frustration as he didn't pick up. Suddenly the door flew open by Guy diamond panting. 

"Branch..... Hospital!.... Branch is in the hospital!" He said between pants with a hand on his chest. 

This grabbed all of their attention as they all went into shock. Branch was being discharged when they came to the hospital room. Lownote nearly cried at the sight of him. Branch had a broken arm, black eye and several bandages with bruises. What scared him the most was that the gray tint to his skin.

"OMG! Branch what happened?!" Poppy quickly came to his side. 

Branch whispered into her ear as lownote watched. Poppy quickly had him wrapped into a hug. Then out of nowhere he saw a gleam cross her eye's as they hugged.

"WHAT!" Was all that came out of their mouths. 

Branch had been cornered and beaten by some trolls. It must have happened on his way to the meeting. But what had them all jaw slacked was that it was because of Lownote. The trolls responsible for it to happen had told Branch to stay away from lownote! This had Poppy glaring at lownote to deliver the final word's. 

"Stay away from Branch...." Poppy had pulled the biggest 180 in character. 

The idea alone had Lownote shaking as he stood. His little sunshine got hurt cuz of him and now he couldn't go to him.   
The other delegates were in protest and angry but they were to far away. His mind was in a haze as he thought of what was to come.

It broke Lownotes heart watching him try to approach him. When they saw each other lownote was distant. He would purposely avoid baby blue no matter his effort. At meetings he would barely say a word to Branch and quickly leave. It hurt even more now that Branch seemingly stopped trying. He too became distant from the funk troll and became sad near him. He was becoming a tad bit more gray the passing day's. He's been covering his skin more now too...

Branch couldn't help but think that he had done something. Had he upset his funk troll friend in some way? Did he do something wrong....

Lownote didn't want to risk Branch's safety like that. He knew some of his fans were a bit crazy but not this! They had openly attacked Branch and that was not okay! It was simply because he was near Branch too! So he had to stay away.....


End file.
